La leyenda de Cana
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "¡Hey cana! ¿Quieres salir conmigo a una cita y no sé, ser mi novia?" Natsu con una simple pregunta lo ha lanzando en una aventura para demostrar ser digno a su interes romántico...que resulta ser Cana para sorpresa de todos sus conocidos. En su aventura tendrá que enfrentarse a un sin fin de pruebas y todo para ganarse el corazón de Cana. Aunque sera fuera de lo común ,claro esta.


**La leyenda de Cana.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima.**

**Este fic es tipo aventura-estupidez-parodia con un poco de romance. Este es el prologo así que no será muy largo. Esto está ambientando después de la saga de los grandes juegos mágicos, en donde todo está bien y sin muchos problemas. Quizás dure cincos capítulos o más si las ideas me llegan. Esto es un tributo a la leyenda de Zelda ,en cierto sentido es igual.**

* * *

_La rara travesía inicia._

En esta vida, todo es posible. Vamos, estamos hablando del mundo en donde lagartijas super desarrolladas tienen el suficiente poder como para que cualquiera diga un gran "¡ay caramba!" por lo bizarro de la situación. Nuestra historia comienza en un mediodía alegre y calmado en Fiore o en más en específico, en Magnolia en donde residía el ahora nuevamente el gremio número uno del reino y que habían logrado recuperar su antigua sede de manos de unos tarados que se llaman a sí mismo Twilight orge (nombre bobo, cabe destacar) y ese gremio en particular que ha hecho esas acciones es nada más ni nada menos que Fairy tail. Pero eso no era lo importante sino algo que ocurrió en ese día, una serie de situaciones de las más raras y un montón de momentos gilipollas y todo esto ocurrió porque alguien lanzo una pregunta. Una pregunta inocente en verdad….si no fuera por quien la hizo.

-¡Hey cana! ¿Quieres salir conmigo a una cita y no sé, ser mi novia?

Oficial, Natsu de verdad le encanta joder a patadas las bolas del destino. O a Makarov en realidad considerando todos los problemas que el Dragon Slayer de fuego le ha causado a lo largos de los años. En fin ,ignorando el grito silencioso de Makarov al sentir como un estremecimiento recorría por toda su espalda advirtiéndole de que estará jodido en el futuro ,Natsu Dragneel ,hijo de Igneel y el matadragon comedor de fuego se arrodillo frente a una en shock Cana alberona y así como una dulce patada en toda la cara ,declararse sin vergüenza alguna. Y entonces, en algún otro lugar del mundo, Igneel sin poderlo evitar se levantó para dar una danza de la victoria sin saber muy bien porque pero tenía relación con Natsu y que al final no era un snob ignorante del sexo opuesto….y nota añadida: mala suerte para Igneel que Grandine había decidido lanzarle una visita solo para ver…ese acto de subnormalidad fuera de lo común.

Regresando a lo importante.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije, cana ¿quieres salir conmigo y ser mi novia?-Pregunto Natsu con una naturalidad y seguridad que muchos desearían tener, no era arrogancia, era seguridad en sí mismo pero igual estaba preparado para cualquier respuesta negativa, de todo modos era Natsu, podría sentirse triste por un tiempo pero volvería con más fuerza después. Por otro lado el idiota de cabello rosa no se había dado cuenta en verdad de lo fuerte y pesado que eran sus palabras ,tenemos como ejemplo el hecho que de improvisto todos los miembros de Fairy tail se callaron en shock al escuchar a Natsu preguntarle tales cosas a Cana ¡ni más ni menos!

-…. Eh…yo…Natsu, esto no es divertido. Si es una broma, me asegurare de darte algo peor que el castigo del maestro-Los dos por respeto temblaron recordando **ese castigo **y fue peor a Natsu ya sabiendo que cana no bromeaba con eso pero él no se retractó por lo que la miro directamente a los ojos sin miedo o falsedad, él estaba en serio. Y eso lo noto Cana por lo que movió a un lado el barril de licor que ella tomaba y se acomodó para ver fijamente a Natsu. Por supuesto, no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo visto por los demás del gremio que estaban a punto de estallar un mar de preguntas pero entonces Cana les gano la mano-…Veo que eres serio….entonces ¿quieres salir conmigo? Vaya, jamás espere eso y más de ti Natsu ¿desde cuándo te he gustado?... ¿o más bien cuando has estado interesado en chicas?

-¡hace unos años! Te acuerda cuando te rete a una competencia de bebidas, estuve borracho si pero había divertido muchísimo y pues… no sé, comenzaste a gustarme un poco además esta esto y lo otro….en serio que quiero que salgas mí, Cana. Hable con Jura por consejos y él me dijo que si quería a una chica, debía de invitarla a salir y después….eh, no me acuerdo pero ahí está-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa muy emocionada, mostrando cuan orgulloso estaba de sí mismo. Bueno ,en realidad fue un accidente que termino hablando con el mago santo ,la realidad es que Natsu considero hablarlo con Happy pero entonces por primera vez su cerebro le advirtió que por muy buen amigo era su gato azul…el…tenía un problema de lengua larga ,soltando comentarios muy fuera de lugar (ósea ,con Lucy) y no quería que Cana supiera de sus sentimientos así tan rápido ,por lo cual después de un desmadre en una ciudad se topó con Jura y el hombre era realmente sabio sobre el tema de las chicas y el enamoramiento.

Bueno, no mucho, considerando la extravagante forma de Natsu en declarar sus intenciones.

-Si…si…..pero….yo no sé….hmmm, déjame pensarlo por un segundo-Respondió Cana mirando al vacío por unos segundos. En cierto sentido Natsu era un gran partido como pareja, divertido, alegre, pasional, leal, sincero y de buenas intenciones, conociendo como él era tan protector de Fairy tail y sus valores, ella podía decir que él podía cuidarle con eficacia, sabría que sería un poco posesivo además de su pequeña falta de madurez y su infantilidad pero ¿Qué relación no tendría problemas? Además, tener algunas citas no sería malo, podrían conocerse de manera más personal, la verdad ella conocía solo lo superficial de Natsu, no lo que en verdad conformaba. Sería interesante pero no podía ponérselo así de simple, así que mirando a Natsu, ella sonrió teniendo una gran idea.

Sin saberlo…una idea un poco loca.

-Bueno Natsu, he decidido salir contigo ¡PERO!... con una condición. Para probar que eres digno de salir conmigo y quizás ser pareja debes de completar algunas pruebas y creo saber cuáles son-Con eso dicho, ella tomo una hoja y una pluma de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y rápidamente escribió algunas cosas que ella quería pero no podía conseguir debido a su dificultad, rareza y porque tenía flojera, Natsu no deberá de gastar dinero en eso sino que tendrá que poner un esfuerzo diferente para conseguirlos. Con una sonrisa alegre ella le entrego la hoja a Natsu que la recibió sin decir nada ya que en realidad le parecía fascinante mostrar su devoción a Cana haciendo una búsqueda por ella. Cana sonrió al ver el brillo de desafío en los ojos de Natsu- Cuando consigas esto, entonces regresaras y juntos nos divertiremos como jamás lo hemos hecho.

-¡yosh! ¡Te aseguro Cana que cumpliré esta misión sin fallar! ¡Tendré que irme! ¡Nos vemos!-Y levantándose y acercándose a la mujer de cabellos castaños, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza. Así Natsu decidido fue primero hacia la tabla del mar en donde estaba una Mirajane estática ,Natsu no le dio una segunda mirada y tomo…una cacerola para…después ponérsela en la cabeza ,después de eso se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Pantherlily y sin decirle nada tomo su espada no sin antes soltarle un gracias y finalmente tomo a Happy que se había quedado estático en el suelo y lo puso bajo su brazo ,antes de salir del gremio grito un….-¡AHÍ NOS VEMOS ,PERRAS!

Cana sintió como uno de sus ojos le temblaba ante tal despliegue de subnormalidad pero no le dio vuelta al asunto y solo se encargó de tomar un buen trago de su licor porque sentía que todo sería un bullicio sin nombre. Y no se equivocó porque a los dos minutos todos del gremio, de Romeo hasta Laxus gritaron un sonoro y muy preocupante para casi todos quienes lo oyeron, un simple:

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABO DE PASAR?!

Y así las aventuras del ¿caballero? Natsu en mostrar su valía a su… ¿princesa? Eh…chica, cana, ha iniciado.

**Continuara…**


End file.
